


Doll House- One Shot

by Adrian_8a



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrian_8a/pseuds/Adrian_8a
Summary: Sterek AUStiles vive junto con su mejor amigo, quien trabaja como stripper en un centro nocturno de Nueva York. Un día los planes del chico se vuelven añicos y como resultado un Stiles ebrio hace de las suyas en el lugar.





	Doll House- One Shot

La oscuridad le rodeaba por completo, al igual que un inusual silencio que en ocasiones se veía roto por gemidos que parecían envolverlo para arrastrarlo del mundo de la somnolencia en el cual aparentemente reinaba invicto.  
Se encontraba en una posición inusual para dormir, a menos que todos los humanos comunes y corrientes durmiesen como si estuvieran montando un toro mecánico.   
La sola (absurdísima) idea de dormir sobre una pieza de maquinaria como esa le hizo soltar una ligera risa, risa que se vio interrumpida de forma abrupta por un gemido que rompió la monotonía previamente establecida.   
El sonido llego desde su espalda, un par de centímetros sobre su cabeza, lo cual no hubiera sido de mayor importancia de no ser por ligero dolor que sintió en su trasero... seguido de unas sonoras nalgadas. Se quedó petrificado por un par de segundos sin saber qué hacer, el miedo que aquello le causo parecía haberse extendido por cada centímetro de su cuerpo incapacitándolo para actuar o siquiera pensar.   
Todo rastro de somnolencia se había esfumado de su cuerpo, luego de unos segundos decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y con un poco de miedo giro la cabeza para ver quien se encontraba sobre él, se encontró con un cuerpo musculoso (aunque no era tan musculoso como el de su amigo Scott, aquel cuerpo estaba en forma y a pesar de la oscuridad podía diferenciar unos ligeros abdominales) que arremetía contra el sin descanso. En cierto punto el dueño de aquel cuerpo se inclinó lo suficiente como para poder distinguir la mata de rizos dorados que coronaban su cabeza.   
Stiles sintió como corrientes eléctricas recorrían su espina provocándole un frío intenso, reconocería a aquel rubio en cualquier lado ya que habían pasado ciertas aventuras juntos, pensó que aquello era demasiado pero aparentemente aquella noche aun le deparaba sorpresas.   
Al instante un par de fuertes brazos lo atrajeron hacia abajo, con el cerebro aun en stand by el castaño se dejó llevar para chocar contra lo que parecía ser una masa de roca dura, pero a la vez cálida.   
Poco a poco su cuerpo dejó atrás el estado de entumecimiento en el cual se encontraba para dar paso a un profundo mar de sensaciones que le dejaron en blanco. El roce de la piel de los extraños contra la suya, el calor que desprendían ambos cuerpos no hacía más que crear una atmósfera increíblemente calenturienta que solo aumentaba el morbo de tener a dos sementales que parecían no dar tregua en su intento por conquistar el monte Stiles.   
El roce de dos cuerpos no era lo único que le calentaba, en algún punto dentro de su cuerpo dos objetos de gran tamaño parecían haberse hecho un nido y danzaban en un delicioso ritmo que constantemente tocaba cierto punto en su interior que le hacía ver estrellas. Se retorcían, salían y entraban creando sonidos tan obscenos y cachondos que matarían de un infarto a cualquier inocente que se dignara siquiera a oírlos.   
La línea que separaba dolor de placer se hacía cada vez más diminuta hasta que desapareció y el castaño no lo sintió más, no más dolor no.   
El placer de aquel acto era tal que se encontraba al borde de un desmayo.   
Intentó moverse, pero de inmediato aquella mole de músculos que lo tenía aprisionado vibró, produciendo lo que pareció un leve gruñido.   
El chico drenado de sus fuerzas y entregado a aquella ambrosía levantó la mirada para encontrarse con algo que le cortó el aliento. Como si no fuera suficiente su respiración que de por sí ya estaba acelerada se disparó aún más, si es que eso es posible.   
El pecho sobre el cual se encontraba acostado subía y bajaba aceleradamente, el pensar que había visto aquel mismo unas cuantas veces de reojo, pero era el dueño de aquel cuerpo lo que realmente le corto la respiración. Desde la oscuridad de la habitación un par de ojos verdes le miraban con tan intensidad que se sentía desnudo... bueno técnicamente si estaba desnudo, pero... ese no es el punto.   
Conocía muy bien aquellos ojos verdes y a su dueño. Hale, apodado “el lobo” por el aura salvaje con la que trataba a sus clientas, era el stripper más cotizado del centro nocturno Doll House, en donde irónicamente Scotty trabajaba, también como stripper. ¿Quién diría que el perdedor de la secundaria terminaría con un cuerpo de infarto satisfaciendo las más oscuras fantasías de las féminas de la ciudad? Si... el mundo da vueltas y si aquella situación no era la prueba más fiable de esto, no sabía que más decir.   
Al cabo de unos segundos su visión nocturna entro en acción y pudo distinguir el rostro del hombre que lo tenía atrapado por la cintura. Aquella clásica barba de un par de días que resaltaba los ojos verde esmeralda que adornaban el rostro del hombre. La frente de este se encontraba perlada de sudor y no era para menos considerando lo que estaban haciendo. Sus miradas se encontraron y el castaño pareció reconocer cierto brillo en los ojos del “lobo”, brillo que veía rara vez durante sus presentaciones, cuando realmente se excitaba.   
Hale pareció sonreírle mientras azotaba su cuerpo hacia arriba, provocándole una oleada de placer tan fuerte que no pudo suprimir el grito que esta produjo. Le tomó un instante recuperarse de ese movimiento cuando volvió a suceder, al mirar de nuevo al pelinegro le encontró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El maldito sabía lo que estaba haciendo perfectamente y no parecía estar dispuesto a parar.   
– ¿No me dijiste que podías con el round dos?– le dijo con una mirada socarrona.   
Stiles intentó responder, pero no pudo al ser asaltado por los labios del moreno quien atacó su boca con tal destreza que no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en esa tarea sino hasta que la falta de oxígeno los obligo a separarse. Justo en ese momento el rubio que tenía encima parecido disminuir la distancia que los separaba, encontrándose presionado entre dos cuerpos jadeantes y sudorosos que no se detenían por nada.   
Un sándwich de Stiles pensó tontamente.   
El de los rizos paso sus brazos debajo de los suyos colocando sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza mientras daba lo que parecían las ultimas estocadas, no sin dejar de besuquear su cuello y susurrarle cosas sucias en el oído, lo cual no hizo más que calentar de sobremanera al castaño que ya sentía venir el clímax.   
Sin poder aguantar un segundo más, el chico se corrió sobre el vientre del moreno quien le veía embelesado, como si se tratara de una obra de arte. A la vez el cuerpo de Isaac pareció pegarse con más fuerza a su espalda por unos segundos, con tanta fuerza que por un segundo pensó que sus cuerpos se fusionarían, mientras que algo cálido parecía llenar su interior.   
El chico le dio un sonoro beso en el cuello para luego acostarse al lado del moreno, Stiles veía como su pecho subía y bajaba mientras este se secaba el sudor aun jadeante, al parecer lo había dejado exhausto.   
“El lobo” limpio su vientre con los dedos para luego llevárselos a la boca, Stiles no supo por qué, pero aquello le prendió de sobremanera, al parecer el chico no era tan inocente como todos creían.   
El hombre, al notar que lo tenía completamente para él, instantáneamente y con un movimiento rápido volcó al chico sobre su espalda, quedando sobre él, todo sin salir de su interior. Rápidamente coloco las piernas del chico sobre sus hombros para luego profundizar aún más la penetración. El chico gemía como gato en celo mientras que el otro no parecía tener misericordia. El castaño había dejado la vergüenza atrás y se había entregado al placer.   
Mientras el mayor hacía de las suyas con su cuerpo, él no perdía el tiempo besando, acariciando y marcando cada centímetro de piel expuesta, creando unos cuantos chupetones en el camino.   
Una sonora nalgada seguida de lo que solo podría describir como un grave gruñido le dio la pauta que el hombre estaba por terminar, sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a deshacer los centímetros que separaban sus labios para comerle la boca mientras que intentaba acercarse más al sexo del moreno, quien se encontraba casi inmóvil y respondía salvajemente al beso.   
Al separarse ambos sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos, respirando con dificultad sin dar tregua a la reciente guerra de miradas, el de cabello azabache mordió su labio haciendo que el castaño riera y parpadeara. El moreno se separó de su cuerpo produciendo un sonido húmedo y bastante característico.   
Oh dios, pensó Stiles, quien aún pensaba que estaba alucinando.   
Al cabo de unos segundos los tres individuos se encontraban acostados en una gran cama, Stiles en el medio para variar, la atmósfera se había enfriado y todos parecían estar durmiendo menos el castaño quien se encontraba mirando al techo sin dejar de pensar en cómo había llegado a esa situación. Todo era demasiado surreal, de seguro se encontraba soñando borracho en su habitación y mañana se despertaría con la mayor decepción de su vida.   
Entonces casi entra en pánico al recordar que por muy bueno que hubiera sido el sexo, aquello significaría el fin de su relación con Brett.   
Por un momento se sintió como una basura al recordar su intermitente relación con el chico y aunque en varias ocasiones le había sorprendido en actitudes que no era las de un hombre con una relación seria, no había tenido pruebas de que este le hubiera engañado. Lo que lo convertía a él en el malo de la película.   
Empezó a removerse incomodo por lo que había hecho, esto pareció alertar al de cabello oscuro quien lo atrapo con un brazo, inmovilizándolo y atrayéndolo hacia su pecho que parecía arder en el interior.   
–Deja de hacer eso– le dijo una voz ronca que exudaba cansancio.   
Reacio a contestar, Stiles no pudo evitar la marejada de temblores y sollozos que irrumpieron en la quietud de la habitación. Al notarlo, Hale se incorporó rápidamente y tomo el rostro del chico en sus manos.   
–Hey, Hey Stiles ¿Qué sucede? – El cansancio en su voz parecía haberse evaporado –no me digas... ¿tan mal hemos estado? – continúo tratando de alivianar el ambiente.   
Entre sollozo y sollozo el chico pudo pronunciar el nombre de su novio   
– ¿estas llorando por Brett? – pregunto el moreno en un tono que resonaba con desprecio.   
–Stiles, acaso no... Él te... ¿recuerdas algo de anoche?   
El aludido lo miro y negó sin fuerzas. El moreno resopló por la nariz buscando las palabras adecuadas, pero al final atrajo al chico a su cuerpo y lo abrazó en posición de cucharita.   
–Descansa Stiles, mañana hablaremos de esto.   
El chico intento resistirse, pero el agarre de aquellos poderosos brazos se lo impidieron.   
–Por una vez en tu vida– le dijo el moreno con voz pasmada y casi ausente– deja de pensar.   
Acto seguido enterró su rostro en el cuello del castaño, quien no tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño.   
Los recuerdos del día anterior le asaltaron en sus sueños, inicialmente todo era un cumulo caótico de nubarrones grisáceos que parecían no tener pies ni cabeza. Imposible era poco para describir las escenas que bailaban por su consciencia sin ningún tipo de contexto para poder entenderlas. Sin embargo, a lo largo de la duración del descanso, la maraña de recuerdos pareció desenredarse poco a poco por sí misma.   
El día había empezado como cualquier otro, con tremendo estruendo cortesía de su queridísimo reloj despertador, el cual bien podría pasar como héroe de guerra por la cantidad de veces que había sido herido en acción y que, sin embargo, aún se encontraba funcionando más bullicioso que nunca, para el pesar de cierto chico de ojos miel.   
Con un lanzamiento de almohada logro tumbar el artefacto, que para su pesar no cesó en su titánico cantar, arrancándole murmullos que se transformaron en palabrotas a medida que su cerebro se despertaba.   
Unas fuertes pisadas le alertaron que él no era el único que había sido arrancado de la novena nube, al instante la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de par en par, dando paso a una figura musculosa que vestía nada más que unos apretados boxers de licra que no dejaban NADA a la imaginación. Un Scott visiblemente molesto y con unas grandes ojeras le miro como si estuviera considerando cortarlo en pedacitos y arrojarlo al Hudson.   
Finalmente, el incesante ruido término no sin antes dar paso al sonido del cristal y el plástico hacerse añicos, su amigo había destrozado el reloj arrojándolo contra la pared.   
El castaño iba a arremeter contra su amigo, pero este le dedico una vez más esa mirada de asesino serial, lo cual lo silenció de inmediato.   
Malditos strippers maldijo mentalmente a su amigo.   
Porque si, Scott había dejado de ser el dulce perdedor del que todos pasaban en la secundaria para convertirse en (y como usualmente era presentado ante el público) un bombón latino. Al finalizar el instituto, el chico se había pasado un par de meses ejercitándose día y noche sin descanso. Finalmente, y luego de un par de propuestas indecentes, y quien sabe algunas propuestas para aparecer en videos de adultos, su amigo había conseguido un trabajo como stripper en uno de los establecimientos más exclusivos de la Gran Manzana.   
El por su parte, persiguió su sueño de ser diseñador gráfico, se esforzó en la universidad y un par de años después consiguió una pasantía que se convertiría en su trabajo de tiempo completo en una pequeña agencia publicitaria en el este de Nueva York. Y por casualidades de la vida terminó compartiendo apartamento con su hermano/mejor amigo/bro/etc.   
–Vaya humor de perros– comentó el chico una vez que el otro hubo salido de su cuarto.   
Luego de una larga ducha fría, un breve desayuno y un apretado viaje en el metro, Stiles pasó las siguientes horas en su cubículo. Al cabo de unas horas recibió un mensaje de su novio Brett. Al ver el nombre del contacto recordó la noche que tenía planeada para él, una rica cena hogareña ya que debido al trabajo de Scott él tenía el departamento para sí mismo casi todas las noches, un poco de Netflix y algo de acción.   
Era un plan infalible, como en los viejos tiempos. Usualmente tenían que conformarse con una cena rápida en algún bar de la ciudad porque su jefe le había estado presionando cual esclavo por una cuenta importante durante los últimos seis meses. Pero aquella cuenta había sido finiquitada y Stiles volvía a ser un hombre libre... o casi tan libre como lo puede ser un trabajador más.   
Sin embargo, su ánimo y sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando leyó en contenido del texto. En pocas palabras Brett se disculpaba porque no podría asistir a su cita, diciendo que su hermano estaba enfermo en el hospital y necesitaba ayuda. Con el ánimo evidentemente decaído el castaño dejo el móvil a un lado, intentando de forma inútil concentrarse en su trabajo.   
Durante el camino a casa no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia las parejas que expresaban su amor de forma pública. Un poco abrumado por sus sentimientos volvió su atención a su móvil.  
Al reflexionar se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de su forma de actuar, su novio le había dicho que tenía una situación delicada que se relacionaba con un hospital y lo único que él pudo pensar era en que no tendrían relaciones aquella noche, no se preocupó por conocer la situación o si podía hacer algo para ayudar. Stiles no podía creer lo egoísta que podía ser a veces  
Sintiéndose un poco asqueado por su reacción, marco el número de su pareja. Brett no contesto por lo que el continuó, honestamente entendería si el chico estuviera furioso con él y por eso no le contestaba, aquello no hacía nada para mejorar su depresión. La tercera llamada fue contestada por fin.  
El chico sonaba extraño, lo que no hizo más que activar las alarmas en la cabeza del castaño quien empezó a inundarlo de preguntas y decirle cuanto lo sentía.   
Un Brett jadeante le dijo que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien y por el momento no había nada que hacer, solo tendría que pasar la noche en el hospital cuidando de su primo. Stiles permaneció unos segundos en silencio, no por alivio ya que la situación no parecía ser tan seria como inicialmente pensó, ni porque quizás era una mentira para calmarlo ya que su novio sonaba algo agitado y esto podría ser una mala señal, no.   
Él se mantuvo en silencio analizando las palabras del otro, quien le había dicho que el enfermo era su hermano y ahora convenientemente era su primo el internado. Al cuestionar a su pareja, este se excusó diciendo (no sin problemas) que en un principio le habían avisado que el internado era su hermano pero que al llegar se dio cuenta que era su primo.  
Extrañado por la actitud del chico, Stiles empezó a indagar una vez que colgó la llamada y como resultado, casi una hora más tarde, volvería a sentir el baño de agua fría cortesía de lo que solo él podría describir como su mala suerte.  
Pero esta vez no era un simple berrinche, no.   
Mientras corría por las calles buscando un taxi, su cuerpo temblaba mientras que las lágrimas chorreaban a raudales de su rostro. El solo recordar la escena que había presenciado en el apartamento de quien hasta hace unos minutos había considerado el amor de su vida no hacía más que romper su frágil corazón en trozos más pequeños, creando un desastre emocional con el que Scott tendría que lidiar más tarde.  
Durante el recorrido hacia el trabajo de su amigo no pudo evitar recordar los gemidos de placer y la cara de Brett al verse descubierto teniendo relaciones con quien hasta ese momento pensó era su amiga y compañera de trabajo. Por suerte era viernes y tendría el fin de semana para purgar su vida de sanguijuelas como ella.  
Lo siguiente no eran más que manchas borrosas en su memoria, recordaba haber ingresado al local gracias al visto bueno de su mejor amigo, quien lo llevo hasta los camerinos para que se calmara y descansara. Prometiéndole que hablarían al terminar el show.  
Sin saber cómo, Stiles se encontraba entre los asientos del escenario admirando el show de strippers sintiéndose mareado y aun con una bebida entre manos. En algún momento los protagonistas del show seleccionaron a algunas clientas suertudas que pudieron admirarlos de cerca, mientras esto sucedía no podía dejar de quitarle la vista de encima al cuerpo perfectamente esculpido del “bruto” Hale, como ocasionalmente le llamaba.  
En cierto punto le pareció ver un intercambio de miradas entre el bruto y un chico rubio, del cual sabía su nombre ya que era buen amigo de Scott y en ocasiones salían juntos.  
Con el pasar de los minutos se hizo evidente su estado de embriaguez, o eso se decía ya que notaba miradas libidinosas de los antes nombrados. Y si bien, se encontraba entre una marea de mujeres cachondas gritando enloquecidas por el movimiento de cadera de los hombres y esas miradas podrían haber sido dirigidas a alguna chica cercana a él o detrás suyo, su corazón necesitado y su cerebro atontado no hacían más que emocionarle cada que percibía estas.  
Los recuerdos siguientes eran más que una garantía de su evidente estado alcoholizado, su mente recordaba haber dado un discurso de como descubrió el engaño de su ex, recordaba haber recibido un baile erótico de un cuerpo que no vestía más que una pequeña tanga roja y lo siguiente no eran más que sueños húmedos propios de un adolescente hormonado.  
Solo que él no era un adolescente hormonado… sino un hombre adulto, ebrio y despechado.  
El resto era historia.  
Un molesto rayo de sol le despertó, aun desorientado y con un terrible dolor de cabeza y otro intenso en el sur de la “frontera”. A su derecha un hombre descansaba apaciblemente, con el brazo colocado sobre los ojos cubriendo parcialmente el rostro pero dejando al descubierto un par de rizos rubios, recordándole los eventos de la noche anterior.  
Contempló el cuerpo desnudo de Isaac mientras esperaba que su cuerpo se recompusiera lo suficiente como para levantarse.   
Con la delicadeza de un hipopótamo logró llegar al baño de la amplia habitación, sin preocuparse si quiera por cerrar la puerta se acercó al lavabo para asear su rostro. Al levantar la mirada casi le da un infarto al encontrar diversos chupetones y marcas a lo largo de su pecho y cintura.  
A pesar de que casi no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, no podía negar que había sido toda una experiencia.  
Sus pensamientos fueron cortados de raíz por el abrazo del “lobo” Hale que en algún momento había hecho su entrada al baño sin que lo notara. Sin esperar respuesta por parte del chico empezó a besar el cuello mientras frotaba descaradamente sus caderas contra el trasero del castaño.  
– ¿Mejor? – preguntó el hombre con voz grave, sin dejar de atender su cuello.  
Sin saber que contestar, Stiles solo se dejó llevar.  
–Tengo novio– dijo estúpidamente en un susurro.  
– Claro– respondió el moreno cerca de su oído –el novio que te puso los cuernos con tu compañera de trabajo.  
– ¿Cómo…?  
–Anoche diste todo un espectáculo– le susurro antes de atacar el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que el chico lanzara un gemido lastimero.  
Entonces lo recordó, no había sido un sueño… realmente había dado un discurso penoso enfrente de cientos de mujeres calenturientas. Avergonzado intento en vano deshacerse del agarre del moreno, quien sin pudor alguno agarró sus nalgas con ambas manos sin dejar de menearse detrás de él.  
–Alguien necesita un baño– el tono de aquella locución denotaba lujuria en estado puro.  
–Hale… no creo que…  
La frase quedo incompleta porque al momento el hombre le hizo callar al poner un dedo sobre sus labios.  
– Shh… no pienses.  
Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Stiles decidió que era suficiente, la vida le había jugado muchas malas pasadas y de la noche a la mañana su suerte cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
–Al diablo– fue lo último que pronuncio antes de darse la vuelta y atacar los labios del stripper.  
Acto seguido el hombre levanto al chico como si fuera un saco de patatas y se encamino hacia la ducha. Al llegar Stiles distinguió una silueta en la puerta y lo tomo como otra señal del destino.  
Con un gesto le indico al rubio que había espacio para uno más, mientras este recorría los pocos metros hacia donde se encontraba, el moreno le susurro mientras abría el paso del agua.  
–Solo mis clientes me llaman Hale– dijo agarrando su rostro entre sus manos –me llamo Derek.  
La sonrisa en el rostro de ambos se acrecentó con la llegada del rubio, al igual que la temperatura del lugar.


End file.
